Sadness Of Love
by Sparkleaurora95
Summary: Lu Han seorang namja periang nan polos yang jatuh cinta dan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan Oh Sehun yang begitu rumit membuat Lu Han harus merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam kisah cintanya. Mampukah Lu Han bertahan? HunHan slight/ChanBaek/ChanTao/KrisHan/Yaoi
1. I Meet You For The First Time

**[1] I Meet You for The First Time**

 ** _"Meeting You was A fate, becoming your friend was choice but falling in love with you was completely out of my control"_**

Aku pikir dunia ku saat ini adalah yang paling sempurna, aku punya keluarga yang selalu mencintai dan menyayangi ku serta teman-teman yang selalu peduli padaku. Untuk saat ini hanya kedua orang tua ku, gege ku dan teman-teman ku yang aku butuhkan tak ada yang lain.

Aku juga tak pernah berfikir tentang hubungan percintaan walaupun teman-teman ku selalu mengatakan bahwa wajar jika seumuran kami jatuh cinta dan memiliki pacar. mereka bilang seharusnya aku juga harus punya pacar seperti mereka tapi sampai saat ini tak ada wanita maupun pria yang mendekati ku. teman-teman ku bilang itu karena penampilan ku yang kurang menarik, aku memang tak memiliki visual yang menarik dan aura yang memikat.

Pria berusia 16 tahun dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung layaknya kutu buku, bertubuh agak gemuk, pendek dan agak bodoh siapa yang tertarik dengan seseorang seperti itu.

Beranding terbalik dengan gege ku ia memiliki aura memikat dan visual yang bagus. Tubuh tinggi bak model, wajah tampan dan cantik di waktu bersamaan, otak jenius, namun sedikit pendiam dan tak banyak bicara seperti ku. wanita dan pria mana yang tak akan jatuh hati pada gege ku.

Walaupun begitu kedua orang tua ku tak pernah membedakan kami berdua, mereka tetap menyayangi kami dengan porsi yang sama begitupun gege ku selalu menjaga ku layaknya seorang kakak dan melindungi adiknya. jika ada seseorang yang menghina ku dan berbuat kasar pada ku, ia tak segan akan memberinya pelajaran. tapi hidup ku mulai berubah saat untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia.

Tok..tok..tok.. terdengar suara pintu kamar ku di ketuk, siapa yang mengganggu acara santai ku membaca komik.

"Lu, boleh gege masuk?" itu suara gegeku, Zitao. Aku mempersilahkan gege ku untuk masuk ke kamar ku. ia membuka pintu dan memasang wajah kaget melihat kondisi kamar ku.

"Astaga Lu, apa yang terjadi dengan kamar mu? Apa barusan ada angin topan disini?" Gege ku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang kamar ku. kamar ku memang benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

Koleksi-koleksi komik ku yang bertebaran di atas ranjang, baju kotor yang aku biarkan di lantai, dan seprai yang belum aku rapikan sama sekali.

"Zi ge, ini kan hari minggu. Jadi aku bersantai dulu nanti akan aku bersihkan semuanya saat aku sudah selesai dengan komik ku yang satu ini." Aku kembali fokus dengan komik yang ada ditangan ku.

"Bersihkan sekarang Lu, nanati mama bisa marah pada mu jika melihat kamar mu seperti kapal pecah."

"Iya Zi ge, aku akan membersihkan nya tapi tidak sekarang." Aku masih saja fokus pada komik ku tanpa mengindahkan perintah dari Zi gege.

"Huang Luhan bersihkan kamar mu sekarang, kalau tidak aku tidak akan berbicara padamu." Nada suara Zi gege sudah mulai meninggi dari sebelumnya. Aku mulai mengalihkan pandangan ku dari komik milikku ke Zi gege yang sudah memasang wajah masam dan tangannya yang bersidekap di dada.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku bersihkan sekarang." Aku menutup komik ku dan turun dari ranjang ku untuk memulai membersihkan kamar ku. aku tak ingin gege ku marah dan tak berbicara pada ku. itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling aku hindari saat kami bertengkar. Pernah suatu hari aku bertengkar dengannya dan dia benar-benar mendiam kan ku selama 4 hari.

Aku seseorang yang memang selalu berisik dan tak henti berbicara jadi merasa kesepian di rumah. Lalu sejak saat itu lah aku tak pernah ingin bertengkar dengan gege ku karena aku memang sangat menyayanginya.

Aku membereskan koleksi komik ku dan meletakkan nya di rak buku serta memunguti baju-baju kotor ku dan meletakkan nya di keranjang pakaian sementara Zi gege masih mengawasi pekerjaan ku.

"Lu, setelah kau membereskan kamar mu bersiaplah dan berpakaian yang rapi." Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Zi gege.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Aku menghentikan aktivitas ku, menatap Zi gege menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kita tak akan kemana-mana, hanya akan ada tamu yang akan datang ke rumah siang ini." Jelas Zi gege.

"Siapa?" Tanya ku lagi penuh dengan penasaran.

"Entah lah, Gege juga tidak tahu tapi mama bilang tamu yang akan datang adalah teman baba dari Korea dan juga keluarganya. Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu. Gege mau turun ke bawah membantu mama membuat makan siang. Jika sudah selesai semua cepat turun." Zi gege keluar dari kamar ku dan menutup pintunya. Sementara aku hanya menggerutu kesal.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar ku dan mandi, aku mencari pakaian yang akan aku kenakan. Aku membuka lemari dan melihat-lihat ke seluruh isi lemari pakaian ku. tak ada pakaian yang menarik yang ku miliki. Aku benar-benar buta soal fashion ternyata. Tapi saat itu aku menemukan baju hadiah ulang tahun dari gege ku, mungkin aku akan memakainya karena selera fashion zi gege lebih baik dari pada aku.

Aku memadukan kemeja yang di beri oleh Zi gege dengan kaos hitam milikku dan aku sengaja btidak mengancingnya biar terlihat keren, aku juga mengganti kacamata ku dengan kacamata yang diberikan oleh Zi ge dan mengganti sedikit gaya rambut ku dari biasanya. Aku ingin sedikit tampil beda dari biasanya. Aku tak mau terlihat terlalu culun di depan tamu baba apalagi katanya yang datang adalah sahabat baik baba. Aku tak ingin membuat malu baba di depan temannya dengan penampilan ku. setelah aku rasa cukup, aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri mama yang tengah menata meja makan.

"Dimana Zizi ge ma?" Aku mengedakan pandangan ku ke seluruh ruang makan tapi tak ada gege ku disana.

"Mama rasa dia dikamarnya sedang bersiap-siap juga." Sahut mama tanpa melihat ke arahku dan masih sibuk dengan tatanan makanan di meja.

"Lalu kapan tamu baba akan kesini?" Tanya ku lagi pada mama.

"Entahlah mungkin sebentar lagi, baba mu masih menjemput mereka di bandara." Balas mama dan kali ini melihat ke arah ku.

"Astaga lu, ada apa dengan penampilan mu?" mama sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan ku yang sedikit berbeda.

Aku memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh ku apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku atau aku tidak cocok dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. "Apakah ada yang salah dengan ku mama? Apakah aku terlihat jelek?"

"Tidak Lu, kau tak jelek. Kau terlihat lebih manis jika berpakaian seperti itu. Seharusnya kau berpenampilan seperti itu setiap hari." Mama memberi ku pujian dan tersenyum manis lalu mengelus surai rambut ku.

"aku pria ma, aku tampan bukan manis." Ralat ku

"tidak sayang kau manis dan juga cantik. Tak ada salahnya kan dengan pria manis dan cantik." Mama tersenyum jahil pada ku. aku hanya memberengut dan mempoutkan bibir ku meninggalkan mama yang masih tertawa karena berhasil menggoda ku.

Aku menundukkan pantatku di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton televise. Aku mengganti-ganti channel tv karena merasa bosan menunggu tamu baba yang tak kunjung datang..

"Dimana mama?" Zi gege yang baru turun dari kamarnya duduk dengan ku dan bergabung menonton acara televise. Seperti biasanya penampilan gege ku sangat menawan dengan kaos hitam dipadukan dengan jaket denim. Sungguh beruntung Zi gege memiliki visual yang tinggi diberikan dari Tuhan.

"Di ruang makan." Jawab ku seadanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan penampilan mu yang seperti ini." Zi gege terus saja memperhatikan ku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ck.. aku tau kau sedang mengejek ku." Aku menatap televise tak memperdulikan Zizi gege yang masih meneliti penampilan ku.

"Aku serius, Luhan. Kau lebih manis jika berpenampilan seperti ini. Kau tau mama bilang teman baba itu memiliki anak lelaki yang sangat tampan. Jika kau berpenampilan seperti ini aku rasa dia akan tertarik pada mu."

Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mata ku malas mendengar pernyataan dari gege ku ini.aku tau dia hanya bergurau, Lelaki yang mendekati ku selama ini hanya ingin mendekati kakak ku melalui diriku dan itulah kenyataannya.

Ting ...tong

Suara bel menghentikan percakapan seru antara aku dan Zi ge.

"Cepaat buka pintunya." Zi ge menyuruh ku untuk membuka pintu nya sementara dia hanya fokus ke layar tv.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja gege?" aku balik menyuruh Zizi gege

"Aku lebih tua dari mu, Lu. Stak pantas kau menyuruh gege mu untuk membuka pintu." Aku hanya memutar mata ku malas dan bangkit untuk membuka pintu.Zi ge selalu menjadikan alasan ia lebih tua dari ku untuk menyuruh-nyuruh ku.

Ting...Tong

"Ia tunggu sebentar." Jawab ku pada orang diluar agar berhenti memencet bel.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan kudapati baba ku bersama 2 orang yang seumuran hampir sama dengan baba dan mama ku dan seorang pria dibelakang mereka yang memainkan smartphone nya, aku terpaku melihat sosok tersebut dia sangat tampan dan penampilannya sangat keren dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan earphone di telinganya. Ku rasa lelaki tersebt seumuran dengan Zi Ge.

"Lu, beri salam pada paman Yunho dan bibi Jaejong." Suara ababa menyadarkan ku dari lamunan beberapa detikku tentang anak lelaki mereka.

"Annyeonghaseo Huang Lu Han imnida." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea dan membungkuk kan badan pada paman dan bibi. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa berbahasa korea, ya ibu ku adalah orang korea asli yang menikah dengan ayah ku yang orang China asli. Walaupun sehaari-hari di rumah aku dan Zi ge memakai bahasa China tapi kami tak melupakan bahasa ibu kami.

"Kau manis sekali nak." Bibi Jaejoong mengelus rambut ku dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk Yunho~yah, Jaejong~ah dan Sehun."Baba mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam. Baba berjalan di depan di ikuti dengan paman dan bibi dan terakhir anak mereka yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Ia sudah melepas kaca matanya dan membuat dirinya semakin tampan saja. ketika ia berjalan melewati ku kami bertatapan mata. Ekspresi nya datar dan dingin ketika melihat ku. "cih sombong sekali."Kata ku mendengus sambil menutup pintu dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di meja makan sambil menikmati makan siang di selingi dengan obrolan ringan tentang kedua keluarga.

"Jadi Tao adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di Beijing university. hebat sekali anak mu Jian Hao." Paman Yunho terus memuji Zi ge, Baba yang mendengar pujian hanya tertawa sementara Zi ge hanya tersenyum lalu kembali pada mode wajah datarnya.

"Anak mu Sehun juga hebat bisa masuk ke universitas bergengsi di Korea.Lihatlah Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi Seoul National University. Seharusnya kau bangga padanya." Baba balik memuji paman Yunho. aku sedikit merasa kecewa karena aku tak pernah di tanya kan sama sekali.

"Andai aku punya anak perempuan mungkin kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita dan menjadi besan." Baba menyuarakan ide yang sedikit gila menurut ku

"Kenapa tidak, kita bisa menjodohkan anak kita sekarang." Jawab paman Yunho santai.. Astaga ternyata jawaban yang diberikan paman Yunho lebih gila lagi. Mana mungkin mereka mengadakan perjodohan, Sehun adalah seorang lelaki begitupun aku dan Zi ge.

Kami semua yang mendengar jawaban paman Yunho hanya diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Lu Han?" Bibi Jaejong mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung.

"Aku rasa aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Gege, bi tapi berbeda jurusan." Jawab ku agak canggung.

"Jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil Lu Han?" Bibi Jaejoong kembali bertanya pada ku.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengambil jurusan seni bi karena aku sangat suka bermain piano dan menyanyi.Baba dan mama jugas sudah menyetujuinya." Jawab ku sambil tersenyum.

"itu jurusan yang bagus Lu, apa kau benar bisa bermain piano? " Bibi Jaejoong bertanya dengan antusias dan aku pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita bisa berduet bersama. Bibi juga sangat suka bermain piano." Bibi Jaejoong tersenyum lebar ke arah ku seakan-akan aku akan menyetujui perkataan nya.

"Tentu bi, kita bisa berduet lain waktu."

Sepanjang makan siang itu diselingi dengan obrolan ringan, aku juga larut ke dalam obrolan tersebut. Hanya 2 manusia yang tak banyak menanggapi percakapan tersebut siapalagi kalau bukan Zi ge dan Sehun 2 manusia es yang dijadikan satu.

Setelah makan siang selesai baba dan mama serta Paman Yunho dan Bibi Jaejoong melanjutkan obrolan di ruang keluarga, sementara aku, Zi Ge dan Sehun berada di taman belakang. Mama menyuruh kami mengajak Sehun ketaman belakang agar tidak bosan karena mengobrol di taman belakang sangat mengasikkan.

Aku sengaja meningglkan Zi ge dan Sehun yang duduk di bangku taman sementara aku hanya bermain dengan anjing kesayangan ku vivi. Aku tak mau ikut kedalam percakapan 2 manusia es yang berbeda sifat dengan ku. aku tak ingin masuk dalam percakapan karena aku orang yang sangat berisik jika sudah berbicara pada seseorang dan aku tak mau Sehun terganggu karena sifat ku itu. Toh aku juga tak bisa menjadi orang yang sok pendiam karena itu bukan sifat asli ku. aku lebih suka menjdi diriku sendiri dihadapan orang lain daripada harus menjadi orang lain hanya untuk di sukai, itu sangat palsu bukan. Sesekali aku melirik kea rah Zi Ge dan Sehun., kulihat Zi Ge tersnyum beberapa kali. Aku rasa mereka sudah cukup akrab pikir ku.

Setelah agak sore akhirnya kami bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergabung bersama dengan para Orang tua.

"hari sudah beranjak sore, sebaiknya kami undur diri. kami juga belum reservasi hotel untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Paman Yunho hendak berpamitan tapi baba mencegahnya,

"Untuk apa kalian menginap di hotel itu akan menghabiskan uang dan waktu kalian. Lebih baik kalian menginap saja disini. Kami masih punya kamar kosong." Baba menawarkan pada Paman Yunho.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan keluargamu Hao~yah. Biarkan lah kami menginap di hotel saja." Paman Yunho menolak tawaran dari baba.

Baba menggeleng keras." Kau tak merepotkan kami sama sekali, kau juga bagian dari keluarga ku. jadi tak perlu sungkan Yunho~yah." Aku tak menerima penolakan lagi kali ini." Baba ku berkata dengan tegas dan akhirnya paman Yunho mengangguk setuju.

"Jiyoon~ah tolong siapkan kamar untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.. Luhan tolong kau siapkan kamar untuk Sehun." Baba memeberi perintah dengan tegas aku sebenarnya malas untuk melakukannya kenapa nbukan Zi ge saja yang di suruh tapi mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya karena secara mutlak perintah baba itu tak bisa di bantah.

Aku naik ke lantai dua di ikuti Sehun di belakang ku. aku memasuki kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamar tidurku. Aku mulai merapikan seprai yang ada di sana dan mengeluarkan bantar serta selimut dari dalam lemari.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Sehun bersuara memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Jadi aku harus mengatakan apa?" Aku balik bertanya

"Gege mu bilang kau itu orang yang berisik dan banyak berbicara. Kenapa saat bersama ku kau terlihat pendiam."

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku mebereskan tempat tidur dan menatap ke arah Sehun "aku hanya banyak berbicara pada orang yang ku kenal saja dan aku tidak banyak bicara pada orang yang tak ku kenal." Jawab ku sinis.

"Kau sudah mengenal ku kan. Berarti kau bisa berbicara banyak dengan ku." jawabnya santai.

"aku hanya tahu nama mu dan kedua orang tua mu. Selebihnya aku tak tahu apapun tentang mu. So bisa dipastikan kau masih masuk kategori orang asing tuan Oh."

"Kalau begitu mari kita saling mengenal dan menjadi teman." Tawarnya.

"Terserah mu Tuan Oh. Saya sudah selesai permisi." Aku keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Sehun.

Author's Pov

Lu Han terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan haus di tenggorokannya. ia melihat jam di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 06.30. ia heran kenapa mama belum membangun kannya padahal biasanya sang mama akan membangunkan Lu Han untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan turun ke dapur. 'kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Apa semuanya masih tidur?'pikirnya, ia hanya melihat sehun yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sedang menonton televise. Ia tak perduli dengan manusia satu itu dan langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk tujuan semula.

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" Tanya Lu Han pada Sehun.

Merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya Sehun membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara. Ketika Sehun berbalik Lu Han membelalak kaget dengan sesuatu yang berada di tangan Sehun. Sehun memakan strawberry cake kesukaanya yang baru dia beli kemarin dengan susah payah menunggu antrian.

"Yakh, Kenapa kau makan kue ku Ha?" Lu Han menghardik Sehun.

"Aku tak tau kue ini punya mu, bibi Jiyoon bilang tadi aku boleh memakanya." Sehun berkata dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Lu Han yang kesal dengan ekspresi Sehun langsung memukul lelaki itu dengan bantal sofa.

"Yakh, rasakan ini dasar pria kurang ajar, seenak nya saja kau memakan kue yang ku dapat dengan susah payah." Luhan masih terus memukul Sehun dengan brutalnya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa meringis dengan pukulan Lu Han.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku minta maaf aku akan membelikan mu kue yang lebih banyak dari yang ku makan ini." Sehun memberikan tawaran pada Lu Han aagar pria itu berhenti memukulinya.

"Benarkah?" Lu Han yang tertarik dengan tawaran Sehun pun berhenti memukuli Sehun.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun masih memasang ekspresi kesaakitan dan memegangi kepalanya akibat pukulan Lu Han

"Kau janji kan? Kau tak akan membohongiku, awas saja sampai kau menipuku." Lu Han mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun seolah-olah sedang mengancam.

"Kau pikir aku seorang pembohong? Kau bisa memegang janji ku."

"Baiklah aku percaya pada mu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana semua orang kenapa sepi sekali?" Lu Han yang lelah karena habis memukuli Sehun menduduk kan bokongnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Appa dan Baba mu tadi pergi pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke kantor untuk menemui client, tadi mama mu mengajak Eomma ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Gege mu baru saja pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu karena ada urusan kampus katanya." Sehun menjawab dengan rinci.

Lu Han hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Oh ya, tadi bibi Jiyoon bilang pada ku kau harus bersiap berangkat ke sekolah Lu, ia tak mau kau terlambat." Lu Han yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ia haarus pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah 15 menit Lu Han bersiap ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Apa mama belum pulang juga?" Tanya Lu Han pada Sehun yang masih menonton Tv sejak tadi.

"Belum, kau tau kan bagaimana 2 wanita kalau sudah berbelanja itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, aku akan menagih janji mu sepulang sekolah nanti." Lu Han hendak melangkah ke pintu depan tapi Sehun sudah mengintrupsi.

"Kau sarapan dahulu, aku sudah membuatkan nya untuk mu." Kata Sehun masih fokuss ke layar TV.

"Benarkah?" Lu Han bmenghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah tersedia roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya lengkap dengan segelas susu.

"Kau benar-benar membuat nya untuk ku?" Lu Han duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"tadi nya aku ingin membuatkan mu nasi goring tapi berhubung tak ada bahan yang tersedia. Jadinya aku hanya bisa membuat itu untuk mu." Sehun duduk di samping Lu Han.

"Terima kasih setidaknya masih ada yang bisa mengganjal perutku sampai nanti siang." Lu Han memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Lu Han makan., Lu han sangat imut ketika makan, pipinya yang terlihat menggembung membuat Sehun gemas. Lu Han yang makan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan remahan roti di sudut bibirnya, Sehun yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk membersihkannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Lu Han dan mengusap remahan roti dengan ibu jarinya. Lu Han yang tak terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu terdiam mematung. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan sampai Lu Han tersadar

"Aku harus cepat ke sekolah, aku tak ingin di hukum karena terlambat. Aku pergi dulu Sehun." Lu Han cepat keluar dari ruang makan dan berangkat ke sekolah ia tak mau jika Sehun melihatnya bersemu itu akan sangat memalukan pikirnya.

Sehun tau jika Lu Han menghindar agar Sehun tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena gugup, ia merasa malu dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

"Menarik." Sehun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai menatap kepergian Lu Han.

Setelah Sehun dan keluarganya menginap selama 4 hari di kediaman keluarga Huang, Sehund dan Lu Han terlihat makin akrab. Seperti yang tao bilang Lu Han memang anak yang periang dan mudah bergaul dengan semua orang walaupun penampilan nya jauh berbeda dengan karakternya. Dan hari ini keluarga Oh harus kembali ke Korea jadi tuan Lu Han dan keluarganya. Mengantarkan sampai ke bandara.

"Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan, kalau aku ada waktu aku akan berkunjung ke tempat kalian." Tuan Huang memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Ya, berkunjunglah sesekali ke tempat ku, saudara ku kami akan sangat senang menyambut kalian. Dan terima kasih atas tempat tinggalnya untuk beberapa hari ini. Maaf kami merepotkan mu dan keluarga mu."

"Tak perlu sungkan Yunho~yah kita sudah seperti keluarga, jadi kami tak merasa di repotkan."

Disisi lain Sehun mengajak Lu Han menjauh dari keluarga mereka untuk berbicara berdua,.

"Terima kasih untuk beberapa hari ini Lu. Aku senang kita bisa berteman baik."

"Aku juga, tak ku sangka aku bisa berteman dengan orang yang dingin dan kaku seperti mu." Lu Han tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Oh ya aku punya sesuatu untuk mu." Sehun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan mainan kunci kecil dari sana dan memberikan nya pada Lu Han.

"Ini hadiah dari ku sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Aku sangat senang kita bisa berteman. Aku akan sering menghubungi mu." Sehun tiba-tiba membawa Lu Han kedalam dekapannya, Lu Han yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari Sehun terpaku tak membalas pelukan. Tapi lama-lama ia membalas juga karena merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, jangan bertingkah bodoh kau mengerti?" Sehun mengacak rambut Lu Han.

"baiklah aku mengerti, kau juga." Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat keluarga masing-masing karena sebentar lagi jadwal keberangkatan Sehun.

Luhan melepas kepergian Sehun dengan ucapan selamat tinggal dan senyum tulus yang terukir di bibir manisnya. Ia mengenggam Kalung pemberian Sehun dengan erat seakan takut benda itu akan menghilang.

"aku akan menunggu mu Sehun~ah. Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

"I'm so sad when yo're gone. Come back soon. Miss you!!"


	2. 2 The Second Time I Meet You

**[2] The Second Time I meet You**

 **"Indeed We Have much taste. Indeed we are not together. If Indeed we are drstined to be together forever, love would not be where"**

2 years later

Lu Han sangat gugup di kursinya, ia sedari tadi gelisah. Ya Lu Han sedang berada di pesawat menuju Korea bersama keluarganya. Alasan dari kegugupan Lu Han selain dia phobia ketinggian yaitu Sehun. Ya, ia akan bertemu Sehun kembali setelah sekian lama.

Lu Han dan Sehun tak pernah lagi berhubungan semenjak Sehun kembali ke korea. Tak seperti yang Sehun janjikan, lelaki itu tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali walaupun itu hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dirinya. Baba Lu Han bilang kalau Sehun benar-benar sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir karena ia menggantikan ayah nya menjadi CEO di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Dan Lu Han hanya bisa memaklumi nya.

Lu han tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang akan melihat penampilan nya sekarang.

Lu Han sudah berubah banyak semenjak 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dia sudah menjadi mahasiwa seni di Beijing university, penampilannya juga tak seperti Lu Han yang dulu, kini ia menjadi primadona di kampusnya karena wajah manisnya. Tubuh Lu Han juga sudah lebih kurus dan juga tubuh Lu han bertambah tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Lu Han bagai transformasi si itik buruk rupa yang berubah menjadi angsa di dalam cerita dongeng.

Sesampainya di bandara Lu Han dan keluarganya di jemput oleh orang suruhan keluarga Oh untuk membawa mereka ke kediaman Oh.

Setelah perjalanan yang agak memakan waktu Keluarga Huang tiba di rumah megah milik keluarga Oh. Lu Han dan keluarganya di sambut oleh Tuan Oh dan istrinya dengan wajah yang sedikit sembab. Ya, alasan keluarga Lu Han datang ke korea karena nenek Sehun lebih tepatnya ibu dari Oh Yunho meninggal dunia.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggal Eommonim Yunho~yah. Aku tak tau dia sakit keras elama ini." Jian Hao memeluk Oh Yunho dan menguatkan sahabatnya itu agar lebih tegar.

"Tak apa,Eomma juga tak mau memberitahu orang-orang yang dicintainya tentang penyakitnya karena itu akan membuat keluarga menjadi sangat sedih ketikaia pergi. Lagipula itu juga sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Terima kasih Hao~yah kau dan keluarga sudah mau datang eomma akan senang dengan kehadiran mu dan keluarga mu. Maaf aku dan Jaejoong tak bisa menemani kalian aku harus ke tempat persemayaman Eomma untuk menyiapkan acara pemakaman untuk besok"

"Ya tak apa Yunho~yah, persiapan pemakaman eommonim lebih penting dari kami pergilah."

Sebelum pergi Jaejoong melihat Lu Han seakan tau apa yang di cari-cari pria itu sedari tadi, JaeJoong menghampiri Lu Han dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau mencari Sehun? Dia mungkin berada di apartemen nya sekarang. Dia akan datang di pemakaman besok, jadi jika ingin berbicara dengannya kalian dapat bertemu besok." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Lu Han.

Luhan Pov

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah pemakaman dekat gereja di pinggiran kota Seoul. Pemakaman nenek Sehun berjalan lancar meskipun di penuhi suasana kesedihan yang mendalam terutama Sehun yang terlihat paling kehilangan diantara keluarga besar tuan Oh.

Apalagi ketika peti mati dimasukkan ke liang lahat ekpresi Sehun begitu datar tak terbaca tapi sebenarya aku tahu dia sangat kehilangan.

Selesai dari acara pemakaman aku berniat berbicara pada Sehun tapi ketika aku mengedarkan pandangan ku dia sudah menghilang. Lalu bibi JaeJoong mendekati ku.

"Pergilah temui dia, aku rasa dia perlu seseorang menemani nya saat ini karena ia baru saja kehilangan nenek kesayangannya. Dia ada di dalam gereja." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap ku seolah-olah meyuru ku untuk lekas menemui Sehun. Aku yang mendengar nya lang sung tersenyum dan memeluk bibi Jaejoong lalu pergi dengan cepat untuk menemui Sehun.

Ketika aku memasuki gereja aku melihat Sehun berada si sana seorang diri sambil menutup mata memanhjatkan doa.

Aku mulai mendekati nya tanpa membuat langkah kaki yang berisik agar Sehun tak terganggu.

Aku perlahan duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tau kadang aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil pada ku. DIA selalu mengambil dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Kau tau rasanya sangat berat kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidup mu. Mungkin aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka." Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap manik mata ku. matanya yang indah terlihat bengkak karena menangis.

"Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang indah untuk seluruh umatnya. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan di rencanakan Tuhan kedepannya untuk kita. Aku belum pernah berada di posisi mu karena kehilangan seseorang tapi aku dapat merasakan bagaimana kesedihan yang kau alami. Berhentilah terlihat menyedihkan hati ku sakit melihat mu seperti ini. Ku pikir kau hanya merasa kesepian karena ditinggal kan oleh orang-orang yang kau kasihi. Harus ada yang menjagamu dan mungkin aku bisa." Aku mencoba sedikit menghibur Sehun dan memberikan Senyum tulusku untuk nya agar kesedihannya berkurang.

Lalu Sehun memeluk ku dengan tiba-tiba ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu ku. aku hanya dapat membalas pelukan Sehun . aku tau Sehun menangis di bahuku walaupun ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara, aku mengelus punggungnya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan disana.

"Menangislah, jika itu membuat mu tenang.." Bisik ku. lembut.

 **"When u're alone, I Will be Your Shadow"**

*

 **TBC**


	3. What's the love mean (?)

**[3] Whats The Love Mean (?)**

 **"The Best Thing in My Life is Falling in Love with You"**

Baba, Mama dan Zi gege sudah kembali ke China beberapa waktu yang lalu sementara aku masih tinggal di kediaman keluarga Oh. Aku akan menghabiskan liburan semester ku selama 2 bulan di korea. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku takut akan merepotkan keluarga Oh tapi bibi Jaejoong terus saja membujuk ku untuk tetap tinggal dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya.

Selama aku disini aku dan Sehun kembali akrab seperti dulu, meskipun kami jarang bertemu karena Sehun memang tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya dan memilih tinggal di apartemen yang lebih dekat dari perusahaan. Ia tetap menghubungi ku dan menayakan kabar dari ku, bahkan pada akhir pekan ia kembali ke rumah keluarga Oh dan mengajak ku pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menarik di Seoul. Aku tak tau bisa bilang seperti apa hubungan kami ini, aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat tapi tak ada ikatan sama sekali di antara kami. Tapi aku sedikit berharap ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman antara kami.

Saat ini aku tengah menunggu Sehun di sebuah cafeteria di dekat perusahaanya. Kami berjanji akan makan siang bersama, tapi Sehun sudah terlambat 1 jam aku ingin mengabarinya tapi aku takut kalau dia berpikir bahwa aku orang yang tak sabaran. Aku mencoba memberikan tenggang waktu 15 menit lagi untuk menunggu Sehun jika ia tak datang lagi dalam waktu 15 menit aku akan pergi. Tapi 10 menit kemudian Sehun datang menghampiri meja ku dan duduk di depan ku.

"Maaf aku benar-benar terlambat, tadi ada meeting mendadak di perusahaan jadi aku mau tak mau harus ikut." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan nya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku bisa memaklumi orang sibuk seperti dirimu." Aku tersenyum, aku mengerti keadaan Sehun yang super sibuk dnegan jabatan nya sebagai CEO muda.

"Kau sudah pesan?" tanya Sehun pada ku.

"Bahkan pesanan ku sudah akan menjadi kotoran sbentar lagi." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuat sedikit lelucon.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, gara-gara diriku kau harus menunggu sangat lama. Dan bosan sendirian disini." Sehun memberikan tatapan bersalah pada ku. Sebenarnya lelucon ku tadi bukan untuk menyindir Sehun ataupun membuatnya merasa bersalah itu murni hanya untuk candaan semata.

"Sudahlah tak apa. sekarang kau saja yang pesan makan siang mu, aku yakin kau belum makan siang kan."

Sehun memanggil pelayan, ia memesan pasta dan cappuccino sebagai menu makan siang nya.

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku mengajak mu makan siang karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu." Sehun mulai menatap ku dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"Hal penting apa Sehun~ah?" tanya ku pada Sehun.

"Mau kah kamu menikah dengan ku, Lu?" Aku memasang wajah kaget mendengar ajakan menikah Sehun yang tiba-tiba aku memang mengharapkan suatu hubungan dengan Sehun tapi aku tak pernah berpikir dengan penikahan se mendadak ini. Lagi pula aku berpikir ajakan Sehun sangat lah mendadak dan saat ini juga aku baru berusia 18 tahun untuk sebuah pernikahan itu terlalu muda menurut ku, aku juga masih kuliah jadi bagaimana kalau aku menikah.

"Hahaha... Kau Lucu Sehun~ah." Aku tertawa karena aku pikir ajakan menikah Sehun adalah sebuah lelucon gila yang dibuat olehnya.

"Kali ini aku serius Lu, aku tak mungkin membawa hal penting seperti pernikahan untuk dijadikan lelucon. Jadi bagaimana jawaban mu?" Sehun mennatap manic mata ku lekat.

Aku yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun berhennti tertawa dan terdiam membeku.

"aku...aku..." Aku gugup tak tau harus menjawab apa terhadap pertanyaan Sehun tadi beruntungllah pesanan Sehun datang sehingga mengalihkan topic.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Pelayan menaruh pasta dan Capuccino di depan Sehun.

"Terima Kasih." Sehun tersenyum .

"Sekarang apa jawaban mu Lu?" Setelah pelayan itu pergi Sehun kembali menatap ku penuh harap dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Aku melihat manik mata Sehun dan ku lihat keseriusan disana. jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakannya.

"Ya. aku akan menikah dengan mu." Aku tersenyum bahagia dihadapan Sehun.

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum pada ku tapi aku pikir itu lebih seperti seringainya, tapi aku tak peduli karena aku merasa senang sekarang.

"Kau tau Sehun~ah sebenarnya aku mencintai mu. Sangat mencintai mu." Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sehun betapa aku benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

"Terserahlah cinta itu apa."

*

TBC


	4. Many Risks When I'm With You

[4] **Many Risks When Im With You**

" **I never Knew the meaning of love until you came into my life** "

Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Sehun adalah termasuk orang penting di korea. Sejak hubungan kami di umum kan pada publik, hidup ku berubah 180 derajat. Aku jadi sering di ikuti oleh paparazi yang ingin mengetahui tentang hubungan ku dan Sehun. Bukan 1 atau 2 paparazi saja yang selalu mengikuti ku tapi ada sampai 20 paparazi yang selalu mengawasi ku seakan aku adalah seorang selebrita ternama.

Aku merasa ruang gerak ku sangat terbatas sekarang. Walaupun aku merasa terganggu aku selalu memberikan senyuman 'bahagia' kepada media meskipun itu palsu. karena media hanya menangkap hal-hal yang membahagiakan dari hubungan kami.

Aku juga tak pernah protes dan mengeluh pada Sehun karena itu sudah konsekuensi yang harus aku hadapi. Aku mengatasi semua masalah ku sendirian tanpa campur tangan Sehun sama sekali.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah minimarket dan hendak pulang tapi paparazi masih saja terus mengikuti. Aku bingung bagaimana cara ku kembali ke rumah Sehun tanpa harus di kerubuti oleh mereka. Aku takut jika aku keluar dari minimarket mereka langsung menyerbu ku karena saat ini aku hanya seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh bodyguards keluarga Sehun.

Sebenarnya bibi Jaejoong sudah menyuruh ku untuk di temani bodyguard tapi aku menolaknya karena aku pikir ini tak akan lama dan jarak minimarket dari rumah Sehun tak terlalu jauh. Aku menghirup nafas panjang mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk melewati kerumunan paparazi yang sudah siap di depan minimarket. Aku memakai topi hoodie ku untuk menutupi wajah ku, aku pun melangkah ke luar minimarket.

Dan seperti dugaan ku paparazi-paparazi itu langsung menyerbu ke arah ku memberikan sejuta pertanyaan, aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Aku terus saja berjalan tapi mereka terus saja mengikuti ku bahkan ruang gerak ku pun sekarang semakin sempit hingga membuat ku susah berjalan. Aku tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku mulai merasa pusing karena blitzs kamera yang tak henti mengambil gambar ku 'Tuhan aku harap ada yang bisa menolong ku saat ini." batin ku.

Saat aku rasa aku akan jatuh pingsan ada seseorang yang menarik tangan ku dari kerumunan paparazi dan membawa ku menjauh dari mereka.

Author's Pov

Lelaki itu berhenti ketika ia rasa mereka sudah tidak lagi di ikuti oleh paparazi. Ia masih terengah- terengah karena kehabisan nafas berlari menghindari para media yang mengikuti mereka. Ia menatap pria cantik yang ada di depannya seperti ketakutan. Ia mengikuti arah pandang pria cantik yang mengarah kepada tangannya. ternyata lelaki tersebut masih menggenggam tangan Lu Han erat.

"Ah maaf." Lelaki itu langsung melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan Lu Han.

"Kau tenang saja aku bukan pria jahat. Aku hanya ingin membantu mu saja." Lelaki itu coba menjelaskan nya pada Lu Han karena ia masih melihat wajah ketakutan di mata pria cantik itu. Lu Han hanya diam tak membalas ucapan lelaki tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki itu menanyakan keadaan Lu Han karena wajah Lu Han sudah mulai pucat pasih.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja." Lu Han sedikit mundur dari lelaki itu karena ia takut lelaki itu bukan lelaki baik-baik.

"ck.. seperti nya kau masih takut pada ku. baiklah, aku Kris Wu. kau bisa memanggil ku Kris." Kris mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lu Han. Lu Han membalas uluran tangan Kris dengan takut-takut. "Huang Lu Han."

"Ah, kau orang china juga ternyata. Kalau begitu salam kenal Lu Han." Kris menjabat tangan Lu Han lalu tersenyum kepada Lu Han. Lu Han merasa Kris bukanlah orang yang akan mengancam nyawanya dan ia tak perlu lagi takut terhadap Kris.

"Salam kenal kembali Kris." Lu Han memberikan senyuman manis nya pada Kris.

"Kenapa kau bisa di kejar-kejar paparazi, apa kau seorang artis?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Lu Han tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "Bukan. Aku hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan masuk dalam lingkaran popularitas seseorang." jelas Lu Han.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Kris telah menolong ku. Aku tak tau jika tak ada kau disana."

"Tak apa,aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat mu kesusahan untuk pergi. Mungkin orang lain juga akan menolong mu sama seperti ku."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang Kris. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Lu Han membungkuk kan badan kepada Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris Sendirian.

"manis." Kris tersenyum melihat tubuh Lu Han yang telah menghilang menjauh.

Lu Han sampai di kediaman Oh, Ia langsung di sambut pelukan Jaejoong ketika memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"kau baik-baik saja Lu?" Jaejoong terlihat khawatir, ia membolak-balikkan tubuh Lu Han memeriksa apakah calon menantu nya itu benar-benar baik atau tidak.

Lu Han mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong kepadanya. "aku baik-baik saja bi." Lu Han memberikan jawaban agar Jaejoong tak perlu khawatir lagi padanya.

"aku melihat kau di kejar-kejar paparazi."

"paparazi?" Lu Han bingung bagaimana Jaejoong tahu kalau ia tadi di kejar-kejar paparazi.

"Iya, eomma tau kau di kejar-kejar paparazi dari berita headline di tv. Eomma melihat kau yang baru keluar dari minimarket langsung di serbu oleh mereka, apa kau terluka sayang?" Jaejoong memastikan lagi dan Lu Han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya."Syukurlah, aku kira-kira paparazi gila itu melukai mu." Jaejoong menarik nafas lega.

'astaga bagaimana bisa beritanya tersebar luas begitu cepat.' batin Lu Han.

''Lu boleh Eomma bertanya?, Eomma tadi lihat di berita ada seorang pria yang menarik mu dari kerumunan. Siapa dia Lu?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Lu Han.

"ah pria itu, aku juga tidak kenal bi, dia hanya seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di sana dan melihat ku tidak nyaman berada di kerumunan jadi dia menolong ku." Lu Han menjelaskan pada calon mertuanya itu agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Oh iya Lu, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa memanggil ku Eomma dan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Appa. Kau calon menantu kami Lu, calon istri Sehun dan kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memeluk Lu Han sayang.

"baiklah bi, ma-maksud ku eomma." Lu Han berkata gugup karena ia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut.

Lu Han kini berada di depan ruang kerja Sehun, setelah makan malam tadi Sehun menyuruh Lu Han untuk menemui nya di ruang kerjanya karena ada yang ingin Sehun bicarakan.

tok..tok.. Lu Han mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"masuk." suara Sehun terdengar dari dalam mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk masuk.

Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun. Pertama kali yang di lihat Lu Han adalah ruangan kerja dengan warna abu-abu dan cokelat mendominasi yang terlihat maskulin dengan sedikit pencahayaan.

Disana di sebuah meja kerja di sudut ruangan Lu Han melihat Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Lu Han terpaku menatap calon suami nya itu. Sehun berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dengan wajah yang serius seperti itu ditambah kacamata baca yang tergantung di hidung bangirnya, betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

"Duduklah." Sehun menyuruh Lu Han duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depannya. Sementara Lu Han tersadar dari lamunan nya tentang Sehun dan langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

setelah 20 menit Lu Han menunggu akhirnya Sehun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sehun membereskan meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Lu Han.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah." Sehun berkata dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan yang sangat menusuk.

"ma-masalah?" Lu Han gugup karena mendpatkan tatapan tajam dari orang yang ada di depannya.

"Iya, berhentilah membuat masalah di depan umum dan di depan media. Jagalah sikap mu itu,kau tau kan konsekuensi jika berhubungan dengan ku tak seharusnya kau pergi dengan lelaki lain sementara kau sudah punya kekasih. Itu akan merusak citraku."

"kau salah paham Sehun-ah, aku tak melakukan apapun dengan lelaki itu. Ia hanya menolongku dari paparazi." Lu Han mencoba menyangkal perkataan yang dituduhkan Sehun padanya. ia merasa tak melakukan apa pun dengan Kris.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun tentang hubungan pria itu pada ku. aku tak peduli tentang itu."

"tapi aku tidak..."

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga sikap mu di depan media dan wartawan. Tersenyumlah di depan mereka seolah kau benar bahagia. Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri.

Lu Han menatap nanar kepergian Sehun yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Ting..tong.. Lu Han berhenti dari kegiatan menonton tv nya dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu rumah keluarga Oh.

"Selamat siang." Lu Han melihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang dengan setelan jas dan rambut klimis layaknya pekerja kantoran.

"Selamat Siang."

"Saya Park Chanyeol, saya asisten pribadi Presdir Oh Sehun. Saya kemari untuk mengantarkan berkas yang di berikan presdir untuk tuan Oh. Apakah tuan Oh ada di rumah?"

"pa-maksud ku Appa dan Eomma sedang keluar sebentar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang. kau bisa menunggu mereka di dalam Silahkan masuk tuan Park." Lu Han mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Mau minum apa Chanyeol~si?"

"Tak perlu repot Lu Han ~si."

"kau tau nama ku?" tanya Lu Han heran setaunya dia belum memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perntanyaan polos dari Lu Han "Siapa yang tidak tau dirimu Luhan~si. kau calon tunangan seorang CEO muda yang berpengaruh di korea selatan. Aku rasa hanya orang yang tak memiliki tv di rumahnya yang tak tau siapa dirimu."

'ah aku lupa kalau wajah ku sudah tertampang di tv dan di siarkan di seluruh korea swlatan.' batinnya.

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar Chanyeol~si aku akan membuatkan mu minuman." Lu Han pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

Setelah 10 menit Lu Han selesai membuat minuman dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan diminum Chanyeol~si." Lu Han menyodorkan segelas kopi di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih Lu Han~si." Chanyeol menerima kopi yang di sodorkan padanya dan menyesap nya sedikit lalu meletakkan nya kembali.

"kau orang yang beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Sehun."

" ya aku rasa begitu Chanyeol~si. Aku tak pernah percaya takdir akan membawa ku ke kehidupannya." Lu Han tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak usah terlalu formal padaku, kau bisa memanggil ku Hyung dan aku memanggil mu Lu Han. bagaimana? Aku rasa kita bisa jadi teman." Chanyeol memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Lu Han mengangguk.

"Baiklah,aku rasa itu tidak buruk. Selama aku di korea aku belum mempunyai teman sama sekali dan kau masuk daftar temanku yang pertama Chanyeol Hyung." Lu Han menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan teman di korea.

Chanyeol dan Lu Han mengobrol terlalu asyik hingga tak terasa sudah 1 jam Chanyeol berada di kediaman Oh.

"aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kantor Lu Han.Mungkin tuan dan nyonya Oh masih lama, jadi aku titip saja berkas ini padamu. Ada rapat di kantor sebentar lagi, Sehun bisa memecat ku jika aku terlambat." Chanyeol melihat arloji yang ada di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sehun tak akan melakukan itu padamu Hyung. Walaupun Sehun dingin tapi ia tak sekejam itu." Lu Han bangkit dari duduknya dan mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai pintu depan.

"Terima kasih atas kopinya Lu Han."

"tak apa Hyung, aku senang kau datang jadi aku tak kesepian di rumah. Sering-seringlah berkunjung Hyung, aku senang mempuyai teman ngobrol." Kata Lu Han tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun akan membunuh ku jika aku sering-sering menemui mu." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Lu Han pelan, itu membuat Lu Han terdiam. Ia merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Sehun tak pernah memperlakukan Lu Han semanis itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Lu. Sampai bertemu lagi." Lu Han hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Andai Sehun yang melakukan itu untuk ku."

*

TBC


	5. Byun Baekhyun

**[5] Byun Baekhyun**

 **"I can hide my tears when I say Your name but the pain in My heart is still same** "

Luhan's Pov.

Liburan ku tinggal 10 hari lagi di Korea. Aku kira aku akan menghabiskan sisa liburan hanya di rumah keluarga Oh tapi ternyata tidak. saat makan malam kemarin Sehun tiba-tiba mengajak ku pergi liburan ke daerah gangwon-do, Ia bilang ia sedang mengambil cuti dan ingin menghabiskan waktu tenang di sebuah villa pedesaan di daerah Gangwon-do. Aku yang mendengarnya sangat senang sekali. Ya, semenjak percakapan kami di ruang kerja Sehun malam itu aku memang tak pernah keluar lagi dari kediaman keluarga Oh. Aku takut para paparazi itu menyerbu ku kembali dan membuat kesalahpahaman lagi antara aku dan Sehun. Aku tak mau itu terjadi.

saat ini aku sedang mengepak beberapa barang yang akan aku bawa berlibur ke Gangwon-do tidak banyak hanya beberapa pakaian dan alat mandi. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari kamar dan membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang ku. Aku melihat Sehun telah menunggu ku di ruang tamu bersama Appa dan Eomma. Ia hanya membawa satu tas kecil di tangannya tidak seperti diriku yang membawa tas besar.

"kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat ku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa pergi sekarang." Sehun menghampiri ku dan mengambil tas yang ada di tangan ku.

"ayo Lu, jangan berdiam diri saja disana." Sehun mengintrupsi ku karena aku masih berdiri di tempatku. akupun mengikuti Sehun berjalan dibrlakangnya.

" kami pergi dulu Eomma, Appa." Sehun memeluk Appa dan Eomma nya dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nikmatilah liburan kalian. Eomma harap akan ada berita bahagia setelah kalian selesai liburan." Jaejoong Eomma tersenyum kepada kami berdua, sementara aku hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah bak tomat busuk karena aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Eomma dengan 'berita bahagia.' sedangkan Sehun hanya berdehem tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Lu Han tolong jaga Sehun disana, ingatkan dia tentang makan karena ia akan lupa pada waktu makannya jika tak di ingatkan." aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"pakai seatbelt mu."

"eoh?" aku tak mendengar apa yang di katakan Sehun barusan. tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekatkan tubuh nya pada ku. tubuh kami hanya berjarak 5 cm sekarang. kami yang berada di posisi seperti ini membuat jantung ku berdebar 2 kali lipat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padaku? Apa dia akan mencium ku? Aku mulai memejamkan mata tapi beberapa saat aku menunggu tak ada apa pun yang menyentuh bibir ku. Aku merasakan tangan Sehun memasang sabuk di tubuh ku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat tubuh Sehun sudah menjauh dari tubuh ku.

"Seatbealt mu belum terpasang tadi." sehun tersenyum pada ku. wajahku sudah mulai memanas, astaga betapa malu nya aku. Aku sudah berfantasi ria dengan fikiran kotor dan ternyata Sehun hanya ingin memasang Seatbelt ku.

Aku tak pernah bisa membaca sikap Sehun yang selalu berubah-ubah. terkadang ia dingin dan bersikap acuh seolah aku tak pernah ada. tapi di sisi lain dia bersikap manis dan baik seolah ia sangat peduli padaku. seperti saat ini ia mengambil selimut dari jok belakang dan melingkarkan nya menutupi tubuh ku.

"Di perjalanan nanti mungkin cuaca akan semakin dingin karena kita akan ke daerah pegunungan dan bajumu itu terlalu tipis untuk menghangatkan mungkin ini bisa sedikit memnbantu." Sehun memperbaiki sedikit letak selimut yang ada di tubuh ku. Aku hanya diam saja menikmati sikap Sehun yang sangat manis itu menurut ku.

"kalau kau mengantuk kau bisa tidur karena ini perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mebmbalas perkataan Sehun.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Sehun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

Author's pov

Sudah satu jam perjalanan ke Gangwon-do dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu mobil Sehun hening karena si pembuat suara sudah tertidur lelàp. Lu Han yang sangat antusias dengan liburannya selalu bertanya pada Sehun di sepanjang perjalanan mengenai suasana di Gangwon-do ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Itu membuat Sehun sedikit pusing untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Lu Han. Tapi ia sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah Lu Han yang seperti anak TK yang diajak bertamasya oleh orang tuanya.

Sehun melirik ke sampingnya, disana tengah tertidur pria cantik dengan mata rusanya yang tertutup terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Entah keberanian dari mana Sehun menjulurkan tanganya menyentuh wajah Lu Han.

"Kau sempurna Lu, tapi maaf aku harus menyakitimu." Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan raut wajah menyesal sementara Lu Han menggeliat dalam tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan Sehun di wajahnya. Sehun buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Lu Han agar Lu Han tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya mereka sampai di villa pedesaan daerah Gangwon-do. Sehun melihat ke arah Lu Han yang masih tertidur.

"Bangun Lu, Kita sudah sampai." Sehun sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Lu Han agar sang empunya terbangun.

Lu Han yang merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya akhirnya membuka mata "Kita sudah sampai?" Lu Han masih mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"ya kita sudah sampai. Ini kunci villa kau masuk lah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membawa barang-barang kita dan akan menyusul mu nanti." Sehun memberikan sebuah kunci di tangan Lu Han lalu turun dari mobil.

Lu Han membuka seatbelnya kemudian turun dari mobil. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan Sehunna?" Lu Han menawarkan bantuan pada Sehun untuk membawa barangnya.

"Tak perlu Lu, ini tak terlalu banyak. Masuklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusul."

Lu Han menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, ia pergi terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke dalam villa. Lu Han memasukkan kunci yang di berikan Sehun pada nya. Lalu membuka pintu villa, Lu Han mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bangunan villa.

"Villa yang bagus." Lu Han melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Ia sangat kagum dengan desain arsitek villa ini, nuasanya modern bercampur dengan nuansa tradisional korea.

"Apa kau menyukai villa ini?" Sehun muncul dari belakang Lu Han sedang membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Aku rasa begitu. Ini villa yang bagus, besar dan suasana nya cukup nyaman." Lu Han menduduk kan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu villa besar itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat dan kau bisa memilih kamar yang kau suka. Disini ada 5 kamar tidur kau bebas memilih." Sehun meletakkan semua barang bawaan mereka diatas meja dan sofa.

"Sebentar lagi bibi dan paman Lee akan datang, mereka adalah pengurus villa ini. Bibi Lee akan membuatkan makan siang untuk kita, aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Sehun meletakkan Hp nya diatas meja dan pergi meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri.

Lu Han melihat Hp Sehun yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Awalnya Lu Han tidak tertarik dengan benda persegi panjang itu. Tapi setelah melihat layar hp Sehun yang menampilkan percakapan chat akhirnya Lu Han memberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya dan membaca isi percakapan chat.

Kakao Talk

Byun Bee

Apa kau sudah sampai di Gangwon-do Sehunna?

Ya aku sudah sampai

beberapa saat yang lalu Bee.

Syukurlah.Aku harap kau menikmati liburan mu Hunnie

Ya aku akan menikmati liburan ku Bee, tapi mungkin tak akan senikmat saat kau yang menemani.

Lain kali kita bisa berlibur bersama jika kau ada waktu libur lagi

Ya aku akan menunggu waktu itu Bee.

Kau sudah makan?

Belum, mungkin sebentar

lagi. Bibi Lee belum datang.

Kalau begitu jangan lupa

makan, aku tak ingin kau

jatuh sakit seperti waktu

itu.

ne, kau cerewet sekali Bee.

Tapi itu yang membuat aku

menyukai mu. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti.

Aku menyayangi mu Bee

Aku Juga Hunnie. Always

betapa terkejutnya Lu Han membaca isi chat Sehun. Hatinya terasa remuk redam seperti tertimpa besi berkilo-kilo. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang di telan bumi. Ia ingin berteriak tapi seakan mulutnya terkunci rapat. Tak terasa bulir bening jatuh dari kelopak mata rusa itu.

"Kau jahat Sehunnie." Lu Han masih menatap layar Hp Sehun sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Lu Han.

"Selamat siang." seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang lelaki paru baya berdiri di depan pintu villa.

"Ya selamat siang." Lu Han menghapus air matanya kemudian meletakkan hp Sehun di tempat semula sehingga Sehun tidak curiga kemudian menghampiri 2 orang paruh baya tersebut.

"Tuan Sehun menyuruh saya untuk membuat makan siang."

"Anda bibi dan paman Lee?" Lu Han bertanya.

"Ya, Tuan." jawab bibi Lee.

"Kalau begitu masuk saja, Sehun masih berada di toilet." kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami langsung ke dapur tuan.permisi" Bibi Lee langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang sementara paman Lee langsung ke kebun belakang untuk merapikan tanaman sementara Lu Han kembali duduk di sofa seolah-olah tak terjadi apa pun.

"Apa bibi dan paman Lee sudah datang?" Sehun yang baru keluar dari toilet langsung menghampiri Lu Han.

"Sudah, bibi Lee ada di dapur dan paman Lee ada di taman belakang." Lu Han tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa sedihnya ketika melihat wajah Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamar mu?Apa kau sudah memilih kamar yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun.

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya "Belum Sehunna. Aku terlalu lelah sekarang untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi villa besar ini."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pilihkan kamar untuk mu. kita akan tidur di kamar lantai 2. Itu kamar yang paling baik disini dengan pemandangan yang indah yang dapat dilihat dari balkon." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada Lu Han.

"terserah mu saja Sehunna, aku tak tau apapun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa barang-barang kita ke kamar." Sehun mulai mengambil satu persatu barang yang akan di bawanya.

"Aku akan menunggu mu di meja makan."

Sehun membentuk tangan nya seakan mengatakan "ok."

Lu Han menatap punggung Sehun yang kini tengah menaiki anak tangga ke lantai 2.

"Siapa dia Sehunna? Siapa Byun Bee?"

Lu Han menghampiri bibi Lee di dapur "Boleh aku membantu bibi Lee?"

"Ah, tuan muda tidak usah sebentar lagi juga akan siap. Tuan muda tunggu saja di meja makan." Bibi Lee coba menghalangi Lu Han untuk membantunya.

"Tak apa bibi Lee, aku suka memasak jadi aku ingin membantu mu." Lu Han mengambil daun bawang lalu memotongnya. Bibi Lee akhirnya membiarkan Lu Han untuk membantu memasak.

"Ngomong-ngomong bibi tak usah panggil aku tuan muda. Panggil aku Lu Han saja. Itu lebih baik, karena aku tidak suka suasana canggung." Lu Han tersenyum manis menatap bibi Lee.

"Ta..tapi tuan..."

"tak ada tapi bibi Lee, Sehun tak akan memarahi mu hanya karena kau memanggil dengan nama ku saja." Lu Han meyakinkan bibi Lee dan Bibi Lee mengangguk setuju.

"Apa Sehun sering datang kemari bibi Lee?" Lu Han bertanya sambil memotong daun bawang di tangannya.

"Ya Tuan Sehun dulu sering datang kemari saat liburan kuliah bersama tuan Baekhyun, Tuan Chanyeol." kata bibi Lee yang masih terus mengaduk sup nya.

'ah ternyata Chanyeol hyung teman Sehun. Lalu siapa bBaekhyun?' batin Lu Han.

"Siapa Baekhyun Bi?" Lu Han bertanya karena penasaran.

"Tuan Baekhyun adalah anak dari pemilik villa ini, keluarga Byun. Dia adalah pria cantik sama seperti mu, dia pintar dan dia juga ramah. Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Baekhyun sudah berteman lama tapi aku rasa hubungan mereka lebih dari teman karena yang saya lihat perilaku mereka lebih di katakan seperti sepasang kekasih." Bibi Lee tersenyum pada Lu Han mencoba menjelaskan sementara Lu Han membeku mendengar semua penuturan yang dikatan Bibi Lee.

'apa itu berarti Byun bee adalah Baekhyun?' batinnya

"ouch.."tanpa Lu Han sadari pisau yang ia pegang sedari tadi sudah mengiris ujung jari nya dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Astaga kau terluka Lu Han." Bibi Lee terkejut karena melihat tangan Lu Han yang sudah berdarah.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kan obat Lu Han." bibi Lee keluar dari dapur dengan cepat untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Sementara Lu Han menangis sambil memegangi tangannya. Bukan, Lu Han menangis bukan karena tangannya terluka tapi lebih kepada hatinya yang terluka. Ia sangat kecewa kepada Calon tunanganya itu.

"Sehun.." Lu Han menggumamkan nama Sehun di sela tangis nya.

Typo everywhere, I hope u enjoy this chapt.. see u next chapt


End file.
